


Eclipse

by recordmachined



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reckon you have been eclipsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal.

You reckon you have been eclipsed. And it’s no wonder that his is the shroud that’s over you. It’s not a revelation; it’d probably been one when you had felt your heart pumping blood straight to your cheeks when he was in the vicinity. Eventually the blood rush became more ardent. You weren’t frightened. Far from it. If anything, you were only buoyant. With every step that you took you remained buoyant, hopeful for a sign or a gesture, a clear admission of requital.

You got many -

Secret glances, stolen and yet deliberate touches, a physical closeness that was often teased and an emotional comfort that was always welcome -

So many that the obviousness of the situation became clear to the others.

And yet, nothing changed.

You didn’t know why. Presumably it was nerves or the foreboding expectancy of an unlikely rebuff. Even so, the gamble was worth everything in the world. It would’ve been so easy. To allow that slight rush of faith and courage seep into you. To, once and for all, appease your longing. A torrent of opportunities surged and ebbed. But your cards remained folded. Untouched.

The screaming conscience became deafening as you retreated to the infamous wallowing that people often did.

You sit at the bar of a pub, glass of whiskey in your hand, probably your third. You chuckle darkly at the banality of it. And it makes you wonder if he has ever experienced this. Maybe. Maybe not. You had never bothered to observe. All your cynical eyes could see was his happiness with someone decidedly not you.

_But what if…_

You snort and shake your head until the question prods your conscience again. And again. It was there all along, lurking in the depths of your mind. All that was left to do was observe.

You distantly hear a female voice in your ear, addressing you in a way that is only too familiar. You ignore her. But she seems annoyingly persistent. You turn to face her and your breath catches in your throat.

It’s not her appearance that startles you. It’s the conceptual resemblance. A sapphire rests on her pale neck against the black of her dress, it’s subtle, exuberant sparkle reminding you too much of him, especially when he looks straight into your eyes.

And suddenly, you want him. You need him.

You offer her an apologetic smile and turn to leave when your gaze falls on him. The first thing you see is misunderstanding. That painful emotion crosses his face and before you can react, he becomes a figment that your mind could’ve possibly conjured. But you know he was real. Your eyes had met, he had seen you with the women, smile at her.

_Fuck._

You _have_ been eclipsed. Your mind has been shrouded in darkness. It’s what an eclipse does. Until the sun emerges once again, ending it.

And this is yours, you realize.

You bask in the radiant sunshine as you feel it prickling on your skin. You sense the end of your eclipse. And before you’re completely liberated, you know you would have your arms around him, an embrace that you would never let him slip away from.


End file.
